Mechanical Emblem Heartless
Mechanical-type Emblem Heartless are Heartless that resemble machines or are primarily mechanical in nature. They appear most everywhere, even where you wouldn't expect them to. Pot Spider The Pot Spider Heartless is a breed of Emblem Heartless that are disguised as everyday items, in order to lure in unsuspecting victims. They remain completely stationary, acting inanimate, until someone enters within a specific radius. They will then burst their four spindly, insectoid legs out and attack. They tend to drop a lot of Munny when defeated. Strangely, though they are always classified as Emblem Heartless, only the larger Pot Centipede actually shows any trace of the emblem apparent on all the others. However, as one can see the trademark yellow Heartless eyes under its lid, it may be assumed that the emblem is in fact on a body beneath their shell instead. Pot Spiders appear as red pottery jars with nondescript pink adornments. They appear in un-advanced Worlds, where such pottery is commonplace. They will often seek out marketplaces or other busy areas where pottery may be stowed and sit amongst similar jars, completely camouflaged. Ambush is their primary ability, and they are relatively simple to defeat in combat, being made of fragile pottery. Barrel Spider Barrel Spiders appear, as their names suggest, as ordinary wooden barrels, banded with iron. They appear in worlds somewhat more advanced than those the Pot Spiders tend to appear in, where pottery is less common and barrels are commonly used to transport and store liquids. When active, there is a hole near the bottom of the barrel through which a yellow eye may be seen looking around. Similar to Pot Spiders, they lie in wait where barrels are commonly found, often hidden amongst other normal barrels, only striking when someone comes to close. Apparently meant to be powder barrels, the Barrel Spiders will explode if they come into contact with fire, or as a suicide attack that stuns their foe for others to get to. They are slightly harder to defeat than Pot Spiders, though still can be taken down quickly. Pot Scorpion Pot Scorpions are a rare breed of Pot Spiders that appear identical to them in their innate form, but when they burst out, they have two large pincer-claws and a long, curled scorpion tail. Through the larger hole where its claws come out, two yellow eyes can be seen. Interestingly, it stays rigidly in place when innate, unable to be moved. Unlike the other two breeds, this Heartless only bursts forth when it is examined. Once it has been exhumed, it can only be damaged by flipping it upside-down. Its attacks are poisonous, and one must take extreme caution when attacking. It is quite a good deal stronger than the other two breeds. Pot Centipede The Pot Centipede is a rare command-level Heartless comprised of five Pot Centipedes with only two legs each rather than four, all set in a line bound by a blue head with the Heartless symbol on its forehead and large pincers on its mouth and a blue rear end with two tail-like antennae. The Pot Spiders between must be destroyed for the ends to be attacked, and any nearby Pot Spiders will be drawn into the chain until there are none left. Battleship Final Battleship Bulky Vendor Final Bulky Vendor Rare Vendor Cannon Gun Silent Launcher Final Cannon Gun Ice Cannon Switch Launcher Jumbo Cannon Rapid Thruster Driller Mole Final Driller Mole Graveyard Final Graveyard Toy Soldier Final Toy Soldier Aeroplane Final Aeroplane Hot Rod Mad Bumper Bolt Tower It has very high defense, but its weak spot is its face. Its snag laser can cause great damage to other heartless as well as yourself if not dodged properly. Final Bolt Tower Surveillance Robot The Surveillance Robot Heartless is a fairly common breed of Emblem Heartless. It is known to commonly appear alongside Armored Knight Heartless, making for a strange yet effective team. They featured prominently in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless that took place in Radiant Garden. Destroyer 'Chimaera' 'Prison Keeper' 'Final Prison Keeper' 'Antlion' 'Infernal Engine'